


Starlight

by alangdorf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Steven Universe, It’s That One White Diamond Scene but with Xehanort and Vanitas that’s it, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alangdorf/pseuds/alangdorf
Summary: Xehanort and White Diamond give me very similar Awful Caregiver vibes.





	Starlight

Vanitas tried very hard not to make any noise when stepping out of the dark corridor to the dusty earth of the graveyard. He had been offworld for three days without permission, and he hated to think what would happen if the Master had come back while he was gone, unable to find him. But he quietly dismissed the corridor and looked around carefully, and there was nobody waiting for him, as usual.

He was in the clear.

“Ah, boy. There you are.”

Vanitas spun around to find the Master standing directly behind him, arms clasped behind his back and coat waving gently in the dry wind. Vanitas gasped and backed up very quickly, thankful that his mask hid his terror.

A wry smile crossed the Master’s face. “Hello, Vanitas, you certainly gave me a scare. I’m just thrilled to see you safe and sound.” He followed Vanitas as he stepped backwards, feeling the wall at his back far too late. A gloved hand came to rest on the cliff face next to his head as the Master loomed threateningly over him.

“As for this latest little game of yours...” He laughed, the sound grating to Vanitas’ ears. “Thank Kingdom Hearts it’s over.” He leaned in closer, his face only a few inches from Vanitas’ helmet now. “Did you have fun?” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Did you get everything out of your system?”

Vanitas froze, only barely able to speak. His knees shook. “I -“

The Master grinned in a way that almost seemed genuine and took his hand away from beside Vanitas’ head, turning back and walking a few steps. “Good, good... I’m so relieved.”

Vanitas allowed himself to relax enough to get his legs back under him properly, standing up straight. Then there was a flash. He looked up and his blood ran cold.

The Master had summoned No Name, holding it casually at his side. As if it were a harmless toy. As if Vanitas didn’t already know exactly what he was capable of doing with that keyblade.

He smiled venomously, not even bothering with a ready stance as he lifted the blade. “Welcome back, Vanitas.”


End file.
